


Whizzwonk: the Musical - Act 2

by Siddsys



Series: Whizzwonk: the Musical [2]
Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2017), Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, You'll need it, just... read with so much caution, please, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddsys/pseuds/Siddsys
Summary: TIMELINEMarch of the FalsettosWhizzwonk, Act IWhizzwonk, part 1 of Act IIFalsettolandCharlie and the Chocolate FactoryWhizzwonk, part 2 of Act II





	1. Scene 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPvtz3Sc6jE

 

(Wonka sits on a couch made of candy. His knees are spread and his elbows are on them. His hair is messy, like he ran his hands through it one too many times. He’s not dressed in his usual garb. In fact, he’s in a simple shirt. He hasn’t found reason to put effort into his looks recently. He hasn’t really put effort into anything at all).

 

(He thinks aloud)

 

WONKA

We were so happy. Weren’t we?

We had a fight. Don’t all couples fight?

 

_He crosses the stage, pacing now_

 

WONKA

It’s been 3 days. Wouldn’t he just let me know where he is? Wouldn’t he just tell me that it’s over? Don’t I deserve _that,_ at least?

 

_He paces to the other side of the stage, sighing slowly_

  


WONKA (Continued)

Why did I get mad at him? Why didn’t I just let him see? He had told me so often about how hard it was for him to find someone to trust him. I trust him.

 

(He begins to sing about how he _does_ love now. About how he can make this work. He’s determined to.)

 

##  **When the earth stopped turning**

_I remember what you said_  
_I remember every word_  
_I remember how the earth stopped turning_  
We were sitting on the bench

 _And your voice was getting louder_  
_There was the overwhelming smell of intensity in the air_  
_Everything is skewed_  
_Everything is blurred_  
_I remember every word_  
  
_I remember how we roared_  
_Laughed so hard we almost cried_  
_Laughed so long I felt the earth stop turning_  
_We were never ever bored_  
_And you made us feel amazing_  
_We were blazing through our lives like comets through the sky_  
_Now that you're not here_  
_Everything's awry_  
  
_The world is good, you said_  
_Enjoy its highs, you said_  
_Our lives harmonize, you said_  
_So make a parade_  
_Of every moment_  
_Now throw away your hate_  
_And focus on what's great instead_  
_We’re both here so there's no time for debate_  
_You said_  
  
  
_I remember how you smiled_  
_You were trying not to smile_  
_Then you smiled and the earth stopped turning_  
_All the images are filed_  
_All the images keep flicking_  
_Also I was so slow at picking up your cues_  
_Nothing left to win_  
_Nothing more to lose_  
  
_The earth is good, he said_  
_Enjoy its shit he said_  
_'Cause we’re a good fit, he said_  
_So make a parade_  
_Of every moment_  
God I was to reserved

 _I pray that you'll return again_ _  
_ _The truth is that you made my life superb_

_My friend_

_  
_ _On this night today_

 _In a very quiet way_  
_I remember how the earth stopped turning_  
_Turning_  
_Turning_  
Turning

 

(Something changes on Wonka’s face. He looks determined now, no longer sad, but ready to get his boyfriend back. He’s ready to love.)


	2. Scene 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Klzil_thXvI

_ (Whizzer is bound, still, by ropes. His mouth his covered in duct tape. There’s water and candy strewn around the chair he’s been tied to, indicating that the Oompas have still been keeping him alive. Oddly enough, he doesn’t seem physically hurt. Instead of fighting against his restraints, he just sits there) _

 

(The Oompas are at the top of the other side of the stage, sitting on the ground, a contemplative look across their faces)

OOMPA 2

The stretching room, maybe?

 

OOMPA 3

No, it would just break him, not stretch him...

 

OOMPA 1

How about the gum room?

 

OOMPA 2

What? And we just stick him in gum?

(BEAT)

Let him drown?

  
  


OOMPA 3

God  _ dammit _ , Carl,

_ (PAUSE) _

_ you  _ come up with an idea.

 

CARL (OOMPA 1)

I still stand by what I said  _ 3 days ago.  _

(BEAT)

We should just stab him.

 

(Whizzer’s eyes light up at this and he looks extremely worried. He shakes his head quickly.)

 

OOMPA 2

Boss won’t like that. If we make it look like an accident, Mr. Wonka won’t pin the blame on us. 

He’ll be even angrier at his twink for touching his machinery.

 

CARL

I fucking hate it when you’re right.

 

(They continue to think. As they sing, they circle Whizzer menacingly)

 

 

**This Has Better Come To a Stop, Twinkie**

 

_ CARL:  _

_ Fuck you twinkie,  fuck right off  _

__  
Oompas:   
Fuck you twinkie,  fuck right off    
Fuck you twinkie,  fuck right off    
Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck

 

__ Oompa 2:   
Wonka’s supposed to always be here   
Give us chocolate coins, to chew    
That's what sweet bosses should do   
Love their oompas, stay off grindr 

_ And love us _

_ You're going nowhere near him, Whizzer   
This little thing that you have will not last _

__ You are responsible, you just want to screw    
  
WHIZZER: I'm not responsible   
  
Oompas:

_ Wonka is wonderful _

__ Are you wonderful?   
No, so this had better come to a stop, Whizzer   
Now, Whizzer, ciao Whizzer, bend   
This had better come to an end   
  


_ Oompa 2: _

_ Wonka’s supposed to give us sugar _

_ Make us feel pretty every day  _

_ Now we have to set him straight  _

_ We have envy, cause you're sexy  _

_ And he loves you   
This had better come to a stop twinkie _

__ You men are together nonstop    
  
Whizzer: 

_ You are responsible, you're crazy and he's mine   
Oompas:  _

__ We’re not responsible!    
Whizzer:   
Don't make me use karate 

_ I know karate, kid _

__ But this has to fucking come to a stop, Oompa putas, Fuck off Oompas,I’ll beat your ass   
Oompas:   
I met this man today   
He wasn't very useful, but he was hot, Whizzer    
Which, Whizzer , method do you prefer we kill you?   
Bat or taser ?   
  
Whizzer:

__ What the fuck   
  
Oompas: 

__ Bat or taser ?   
  
Whizzer: Y’all are hellish, and, hell, I'm scared 

_ Let me go   
Oompas:  _

__ No   
  
Whizzer: 

_ Let me go, please, or I’ll karate chop _

_ Oompas :  _

__ You are only a deadbeat    
  
Whizzer:

_ I will not admit defeat. I am not a deadbeat _

_ Oompas: _

_  Just admit your defeat. _

_ Whizzer: _

_ I am not a deadbeat. This had better come to a stop, Oompas   
Don't touch me, I’ll break your neck _

__ This had better come   
This had better come to a   
This, this, this, this   
This had better come to an stop   
  
Carl:   
Cut, dice, mince, slice

__ Churn, chop, pound, pop   
Snap, snip, whisk, whip   
Boil, beat

 

__ Oompas: Chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop   
  
Carl,: And now the bastard chose you. 

_ Oompas:Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck fuck  _

 

_ Fuck you twinkie, fuck right off _

 

_ Oompa 2:All you gave him was head _

_ Oompas: Fuck you twinkie, fuck right off _

__ Oompa 1: You’re only here for his ride   
  
Oompas: Fuck you twinkie, fuck right off   
Carl: You're just a booty call   
  
Oompas: Fuck you twinkie, fuck right off   
Oompa2: His candy cane just wants to be satisfied 

_ Oompas: This had better come to a stop twinkie _

__ You men are together nonstop    
  
  
WHIZZER: Why is it always ME who has to change?   
  
Carl: You are incredible at whoring    
Oompas:   
You both have a kink that redefines kinks

_ And this had better come to a stop, Whizzer  _

__ Now, Whizzer ciao twinky , bend   
This had better come   
This had better come to a   
This, this, this   
This had better come to an end   
  
Whizzer: Please don't let this be the end   
  
Oompas: This is gonna be the end 

  
  


FADE OUT:


	3. Scene 3

(Wonka stands over a desk, laboring over the papers strewn across it. His hair is even messier than before, no longer the slicked-back professional ‘do it once was. He hasn’t changed his outfit, still in the simple t-shirt and his normal wine-colored slacks. The only food he’s eaten is an excessive amount of chocolate bars, apparent in the piles of empty wrappers scattered atop his desk)

(When he looks up, in the general vicinity of the audience, his eyes are tired, but they hold same determination they had the last time we saw him)

 

_ (He thinks aloud once more) _

 

WONKA

I’ve been  _ everywhere _ he went. I’ve looked everywhere he’s mentioned. 

(PAUSE)

There must be _something_ I’m missing...

 

(He thinks more, sucking mindlessly on a jawbreaker he found in his drawer. He finishes the jawbreaker and mindlessly searches for more with a wandering hand. When he can’t immediately find any, he looks around at his desk. He walks out from behind the desk. He checks drawers.)

 

WONKA (CONTINUED)

I have an Oompa stock my candy supply _daily_. Why have I run out?

In fact... I don’t think I’ve seen an Oompa in days! 

How have I accepted this? How have I not noticed? How long has this been going on for?

 

_ Wonka thinks a thought he should have thought long before and immediately hurries offstage, determined. _

 

 

**_THE SCENE CHANGE IS DRAMATIC AND QUICKLY CHANGES, WONKA BARELY HAVING TIME TO LEAVE THE STAGE._ **


	4. Scene 4

(The Oompas sit in the same place they were before)

 

(Whizzer looks like he’s dozing off in the chair)

 

CARL (exasperated)

What if we drown him in the lake?

 

(ALL OF THE OOMPAS GROAN)

 

OOMPA 2

Carl, we decided against that yesterday.

 

CARL

Fucking hell

_Carl kicks his tiny chair as he stands up_

 

(The room is met with a tense feeling stinging the air, the three workers frustrated and tired)

 

(All of a sudden, the door is swung open by a long cane, and Mr. William Wonka bursts into the room, a look of anger, confusion, and exhaustion etched into his features)

 

(He hasn’t noticed Whizzer yet)

  


WONKA

What makes you think you can just disappear for days on end? I _pay_ you! I pay you in _beans_ . The _best_ beans... and _this_ is how you thank me?

 

OOMPA 2

Boss, we- we’re sorry.

 

_The other two Oompa Loompas are slowly walking to Whizzer_

 

WONKA

What have you been doing al-

 

(He stops mid sentence because as he was talking, he was looking around the room. And he’s spotted Whizzer. A rush pours through him as he drops his cane and runs to his beloved’s side, shaking Whizzer’s arm to try to wake him.)

 

WONKA (CONTINUED)

_Whizzer? My sweet honey bear? What’s happened to you?_

 

(He reaches up to rip the tape off of Whizzer’s mouth)

(Whizzer looks like he’s been through a lot, not well-fed, not gotten enough sleep)

(Wonka, not even remembering their quarrel from before, kisses him. Then, he unties his ropes and Whizzer stretches quickly, long limbs finally getting adequate space)

 

WHIZZER (languidly)

You’re here.

 

WONKA

Of course. I could never stop looking for you.

 

(Then, suddenly, Wonka realizes why the hell Whizzer is down here in the first place)

 

(Holding Whizzer close, his head whips towards the three Oompas, who all cower in fear and hang their heads in shame)

 

(They know what’s coming for them... and they don’t like the thought of it.)

 

WONKA (CONTINUED)

_You._

_(CARL flinches)_

WONKA (CONTINUED)

_You kidnapped him. You took him from me. What has he ever done to you?_

 

(The Oompas all stumble into poorly-thought-out explanations.)

 

OOMPA 2

(Overlapping the other 2)

We found him down here like this! I swear!

  


OOMPA 3

(Overlapping the other 2)

He tied himself up!

 

CARL

(Overlapping the other 2 for the first half of the sentence)

We hate him so, we tried to kill him.

 

(Though their pleas overlap at first, Carl’s finishing statement “We tried to kill him” rings clear through the air, nothing else covering his words.)

 

_(Wonka inhales slowly through his nose, eyes closed, like he’s trying to conceal his rage.)_

 

WONKA

You wanted to kill _my_ Whizzer?

Well…

 

(The tiniest manic laugh finds its way out of his mouth)

 

WONKA (CONTINUED)

 _Someone_ is going to die because of your plan.

But, it’s not going to be him.

 

OOMPA 2

No, please, boss...

don’t kill me, I can’t die yet, I’ll do anything!

 

OOMPA 3

I have a family!

 

CARL

(Carls speech is barely heard through the other two's pleads)

Fuck off, dude... We know you don't

 

WONKA

Hey, you gotta die sometime, don’t you?

 

( _He smirks._ )

  
  


_The lights dim, the Oompa’s leave stage, Wonka walks over to Whizzer._


	5. Scene 5

_ Lights return to their original brightness _

(Whizzer and Wonka sit, looking at each other. 

They’re on the same bench they were on when Whizzer told Wonka he might love him. 

The mood is different now, though. 

They aren’t touching and they don’t wear the same smiles they once wore. 

They sit on opposite sides of the bench and glance at each other for moments...)

 

(Neither knows what to say)

 

WONKA

I… I’m glad you’re alive.

 

_ WHIZZER smiles ever-so-slightly _

 

WHIZZER

I’m glad I’m alive too.

 

(They both laugh lightly and, just for a moment, it seems like everything could be okay.)

 

WONKA

Whizzer? Do you want to start over? Forget what we said and just feel alright again?

  
  
  


(Whizzer smiles and when Wonka looks over at him, he finds himself smiling too)

 

(Their hands move slowly towards each other and soon, they’re overlapping)

 

(They both look at their hands, grins growing on their faces quickly. The soft mood of the first act has returned. Things are moving in the right direction)

 

WONKA (CONTINUED)

What would you say to going out with me tomorrow morning?

 

(WHIZZER sighs, though, he seems to be stifling it)

 

WHIZZER

I actually have somewhere to be...

 

(WHIZZER bites his lip)

 

(The smile begins to fade on Wonka’s face.)

 

WONKA

Oh... Where?

 

WHIZZER

I have brunch uhh weekly... with… with Jason... uh- Marvin’s son.

 

(The smile completely disappears off of Wonka’s face, and, slowly but surely, he pulls his hand back towards his body. 

It’s not overlapping Whizzer’s anymore...)

 

WONKA

You… you’re still in contact with that jerk’s family...

 

WHIZZER

It’s not like that. 

I- I had a real connection with Jason. He sees me as a father, almost... I just- I like talking to him about his week and the baseball game he has every Saturday and-

 

(As Whizzer talks, he gets visibly happier and Wonka gets visibly sadder. 

It’s clear that Whizzer does really care about this boy.

And it’s clear that Wonka doesn’t want Whizzer near that family. 

Wonka cuts him off in the middle of his sentence)

 

WONKA

You didn’t think to tell me? That you’re still close with  _ his  _ son?

 

WHIZZER

You don’t understand… I knew you wouldn’t...

 

WONKA

No,  _ Whizzer _ , I don’t.

 

(WHIZZER shakes his head and presses his lips together like he’s bracing himself for what he’s thinking... For the conversation he knows they need to have.)

 

WHIZZER

I knew you didn’t trust me...

 

WONKA

Whizzer-

 

WHIZZER

No, no, I get it. 

You don’t understand that Jason is like  _ my  _ son too.

 

(He scoffs a bit. He pauses, like he’s contemplating whether or not to actually say his next remark, but says it anyways.)

 

WHIZZER (CONTINUED)

How could you, since you don’t ever  _ mention  _ _your_ family?

 

WONKA

Don’t…

 

WHIZZER

Look... what if you come with me tomorrow? 

What if I showed you that this has nothing to do with Marvin?

 

WONKA

I don’t- I don’t think I can make myself do that.

 

WHIZZER

  (observing)

You’re giving up.

 

(Wonka’s the one to scoff now.)

 

WONKA

I’m  _ what? _

 

WHIZZER

You don’t care enough about  _ this _ .  _ Us. _ You’re much more invested in your factory and your damn inventions and you couldn’t give a crap about me. 

About  _ us _ .

 

WONKA

I thought you didn’t want me to care. 

When we met, all you were looking for was a sugar daddy. 

Someone with a house to sleep at and money to take.

 

(Every word they say is laced with poisonous hatred

They are steps away from spitting their words at each other... from getting far too mad)

 

(Whizzer stands, like the words Wonka has just said have burned him. 

A look of pain and disappointment forms in his face.)

 

WHIZZER

I told you that all I ever wanted was to be loved! To be trusted! That’s it!

 

(Wonka stands now too, facing off with the man he feels a growing distance towards with every passing second.)

 

WONKA

It’s tough to trust someone who doesn’t tell you that he still talks to his ex’s son.

 

WHIZZER

You won't let yourself trust me! 

All that you trust, and all that you love, is your stupid, ridiculous candy!

 

WONKA

My life’s work is stupid now?

 

WHIZZER

You know that’s not what I meant...

 

WONKA

I think that’s  _ exactly   _ what you meant.

 

(They’re silent for a moment.

Neither knows how to react.

Neither knows how to reconcile.

How to possibly fix what’s been broken.)

 

WHIZZER

Maybe we need a break...

 

(Somehow, this surprises Wonka. 

Even when he knows what has just happened, he never let himself think of this as a possibility)

 

(Eyes wide, he responds)

 

WONKA

What?

 

WHIZZER 

(Immediately, like he's learned from another)

Maybe we need to think about this. 

Maybe you need to figure out how to love a human being.

 

WONKA

I can.

I  _ know  _ I can. 

S _ oon _ . 

_ For you... _

 

WHIZZER

Well, let me know when that is, okay?

 

(Whizzer begins to turn away.)

 

WONKA

Sugar-

 

WHIZZER

(sharply)

Don’t. 

 

(And then he walks sullenly offstage. And he leaves Wonka standing lonely in the middle of his factory, suddenly feeling alone even though he’s surrounded by his creations.)


	6. Scene 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Music Still On: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9a3Vff-UiM

 

(Wonka, sans-hat, walks up to a door, the same door that Whizzer wanted to enter through right before their first big fight.

The room, like all the others, has a name now. “Whizzer’s Roses” is its name and when he opens the door, everything behind it is lit up brightly.

The lights reveal roses. Just piles of roses everywhere.

He immediately reacts to having to face the room by looking down, fighting off tears.

He cries, just a bit, and then walks forward to pick up a single rose from the top of one of the piles. )

 

**The Music Still Plays On  (Whizzers Rose)**

 

_Wonka:_

_I had a friend_

_He was one of a kind  
We had so much fun _

We were too intertwined  
  
I look damn good in a hat  
My black suit hides the fact  
I don't want sympathy  
He was here and now he's gone  
The music still plays on  
  
I see this rose

_And I freeze  
I despise _

_This is how he_  
_Is gonna be seen_  
_When he dies_  
  
_I'll be gracious and attune_

 _Or I'll climb on the roof_  
_Shouting obscenities_  
_He was here and now he's gone_  
_The music still plays on_  
  
_The music still plays on_  
_And on and on and on_  
_Loud and fast and clear_  
_The music still plays on_  
_And on and on and on_  
_Even though you're not here_  
_My dear_  
  
  
_Working too young_  
_I was brash, I was bold_  
_Worried too young_  
_And found love far too old_  
  
_I can only feel remorse_

_All I did was fucking perverse_

_I die by degree_

_Love is here and then it's gone_  
_The music still plays on_  
  
_The music still plays on_  
_And on and on and on_  
_As my man departs_

 _The music still plays on_  
_And on and on and on_  
_Transmitted through my foolish heart_  
  
_So, stay away_  
_I'm okay, I'm ahead_  
_What came to pass_  
_One's an ass, one is dead_  
  
_Love is blind and it bleeds_  
_It satisfied my needs_  
_I think it's wonderful_  
_Once it was wonderful_  
_Love is here and then it's gone_  
_The music still plays on_  
_We were here and now we're gone_  
_The music still plays on_  
_And on and on_

  


(Then, he simply turns and walks out.)


	7. Scene 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Would I Do?: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ooxrMUwDN40

_**3 Years Later** _

 

(Wonka stands alone on the stage.

He’s wearing his usual tall hat but his outfit is much simpler

Only a grey sweater and black pants cover his body

There are no jewels on the cane he holds)

 

_A very dim light turns on at the other corner of the stage reveals a gravestone_

 

_Whizzer Brown_

 

(Wonka looks at it, face deadpanned)

 

(He looks like he wants to walk over to it, but suddenly a man walks onto the stage...

He looks down at Whizzer’s grave, crying, tissue in hand)

 

(Wonka moves backward, not wanting to be seen.

He watches as the man stands there.

It is clear now that the man is MARVIN, Whizzer’s once-ex, then boyfriend again.

Wonka stares now at not the grave, but him.)

 

**What Would I Do**

_  
Wonka:_

_What would I do_  
_If I had not met you?_  
_Who would I blame my pain on?_  
_Once I was told_  
_That all men get what they deserve_  
_Who the hell then fed him **those** hors-d'oeuvres?_  
_There are no answers_  
_But who would I be_  
_If you had not been my friend?_  
  
_You're the only one_  
_One out of a thousand others_  
Only _one my heart would allow_

 _When I'm having fun_  
_You're the one I wanna talk to_  
_Where have you been?_  
_Where are you now?_  
  
_Who would I be_  
_If I had not loved you?_  
_How would I know what love is?_  
_God only knows, too soon_  
_I'll remember your faults_  
_Meanwhile, though,_ it’s tears _as my default_  
  
_There are no answers_  
_But what would I do_  
_If you had not been my friend?_  
  
_Marvin: All my life I’ve wanted men_  
_And when I got it up to have them_  
_Who knew it could end your life?_  
  
_Wonka:_

_  
And god forbid you left with strife_

_Please have broken through_

_The shattered man had been you_

_  
Marvin: I'm full of regrets_

_Wonka:_

_I need you again_  
_I wish you could see that I need you again_  
_And again and again..._  
_And_  
_What more can I say?_

  
  
_Marvin:_

_What more can I say?_

  
  
_Wonka: How am I to face tomorrow?_

_  
Both:_

_After being screwed out of today_  
_Tell me what's in store_  
  
_Marvin:_

 _Yes, I'd beg or steal or borrow_  
_If I could hold you for_  
_One hour more_  
  
_WONKA:_

_One hour more_

  
  
_MARVIN_  
_One hour more_

  
  
_WONKA_

_One hour more_

  
  
_BOTH_

  
_One hour, one hour more_  
  
_WONKA:_

_What would I do_

  
  
_MARVIN:_

_What would I do_

  
  
_WONKA:_

_If I had not seen you?_

  
  
_MARVIN:_

_If I had not seen you?_

  
  
_WONKA:_

 _Who would I feast my eyes on?_  


_Both:_

_Once I was told_  
_That good men get better with age_  
_We're just gonna skip that stage_  
  
_There are no answers_  
_But what would I do_  
_If you hadn't been my friend?_  
  
_Marvin: There are no answers_  
_But what would I do..._  
  
_Wonka: No simple answers_  
_But what would I do_  
_If you had not been_  
_My friend?_  
_My friend_  
_My friend_

  
  


(When the song ends, Marvin wipes his tears, leaves a stone, and then leaves himself)

(Wonka, however, walks slowly over to the gravestone on the ground, looks down at it for a second, and smiles.

Then, slowly, he reaches his hand into his inside jacket pocket and pulls out the rose, placing it on Whizzer’s grave, beside the stone and a chess piece that he can’t describe...

He thinks of how Whizzer mentioned chess the night they met)

 

 _"Of course"_  he thinks

 

_(There is a long silence. Wonka stares and stares, trying to muster up words)_

 

WONKA

I uh- left my factory... I was growing too old for it... and I wanted to find you...

(Another pause)

( _flustered)_

Um... not with the Oompas, though...

I left it with a kid... good kid... you would have liked him, I think.

You might have seen...

I found him trying to find you, and there were times I wished it was you... but then I'd see him and would hope you were happy with Jason.

Glad to know... you were.

 

 

(He smiles once more. And then he turns around and leaves.)

 

 

**END OF ACT 2**


End file.
